Hal Jordan (Injustice)
Hal Jordan in the parallel universe is a Lantern warrior who is known as Green Lantern, and temporarily as Yellow Lantern during Superman's regime and unwillingly as a Red Lantern for temporary. He is a major antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and later on reforming as a supporting protagonist in Injustice 2. History ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' When Superman made Earth under his One-Earth government regime, Sinestro decided to form an alliance with him since his One-Earth government is similar to his dictatorial rule over Korugar. Sinestro managed to manipulate Hal Jordan that fear is more effective than willpower, thus making him give up the power of the Green Lantern and accepting the yellow ring of fear, joining the Sinestro Corps. However, this is a set-up by Sinestro to make Hal a complete pawn of both Sinestro himself, and even Superman. At time when Hal became a Yellow Lantern, Sinestro murders John Stewart and framed Guy Gardner as the murder, with Sinestro is directly the murder of Guy through a manipulated Hal. When the prime universe's Hal Jordan encounters Yellow Lantern in Gotham City, Green Lantern stated that Yellow Lantern has traded green for yellow, the color of cowardice. They have a fight with Green Lantern winning the battle. When the parallel universe's Batman's Insurgency leads a rescue mission to save the prime universe's Batman at Stryker Island, Yellow Lantern, along with other members of Superman's Regime, tries to fend off the Insurgency. He clashes with Green Lantern again and eventually fought the parallel universe Batman to prevent prime universe Batman's escape to a losing fight. Parallel universe Batman then told him that Superman is the enemy, not the Insurgency. When Superman killed Shazam after he decided to back out from Superman's decision to destroy Metropolis and Gotham and the prime universe's cities, the Flash decides to defect from the Regime. Yellow Lantern says to Flash that there is no "done" in the Regime and tries to prevent Flash from escaping. When Flash breaks through Yellow Lantern's fear barrier, a fight ensues with Flash winning. Eventually, the prime universe Superman shows up to save the parallel universe's Metropolis and Gotham City. Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, and Black Adam encounter him in Gotham. After defeating Black Adam, Superman forcibly removes Sinestro's ring and says that Yellow Lantern still has a chance to do the right thing. Having said that, Hal surrenders and took off his yellow ring. After Superman defeats his parallel universe counterpart, many members of the Regime are arrested, including the former Regime member's Flash, who imprisons himself due to his previous status as that member, with Sinestro and Hal taken to Oa to stand trial in front of the Guardians of the Universe. The Yellow Lantern attire can be unlocked by winning a ranked match as the Green Lantern. ''Injustice 2'' Hal Jordan return as Green Lantern again, after being pardoned and released by the Guardians to atone his sins through his own merit. Hal faced through difficulties of the Guardians’ rehabilitation program, such as defending the Green Lanterns alongside the reformed Titans (including Booster Gold, Lobo and new Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes) from the vengeful Red Lanterns and Starro, who are only after Sinestro. Guy’s spirit manifested from Hal’s guilt as a Regime member and his hatred towards Sinestro, indirectly caught the Red Lantern’s attention. He was unwillingly turned into a Red Lantern while trying to stop the raging corps’ target Sinestro from taking the Red Ring of a Red Lantern temporary during the said corps’ assault, until Hal manage to use the remaining will to break himself from the Red Ring’s influences and warned the surviving Green Lanterns. Atrocitus is currently re-targeting Hal back to Red Lantern while the latter joins Batman's Insurgency. After he manages to suppress the fear emotion spectrum from the Guardians of Universe's trial, he still needs to train himself more from upcoming negative emotion spectrum, such as from Red Lantern's rage emotion spectrum, which he manage to suppress from fallen three times. During the events of the game, Hal tracks down Barry who attacks him. After being defeated, Hal convinces Barry that he is reformed. Later, Batman, (who stopped thinking that Hal could be redeemed) rebukes Barry for bringing him only for Hal to convince him. He then sends him to Atlantis to convince Aquaman and his marines to help them despite Hal's doubts that no one will likely be able to trust him to which Batman tells him that he will "get used to that". At Atlantis, Hal at first has a hard time convincing Arthur who distrusts all Regime Members. However, he ends up gaining Arthur's support after helping him defeat Cheetah and Bane. Shortly after, Atrocitus attacks Hal with the intent of transforming him into a Red Lantern. Hal barely wins and once again tries to sway Arthur who despite regaining trust in Hal, refuses as protecting Atlantis is his main goal. Quotes }} Trivia *In the comics Hal Jordan used a Sinestro Corps ring twice. The first time was when he used them during the Sinestro Corps War storyline though only briefly. The second was during the War of the Green Lantern storyline when Krona's corruption over the Green Lantern Rings through their Central Power Battery, which forced Hal to switch to another Corp's ring. Unlike the first time however, Hal was wearing a Sinestro Corps uniform. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Flash Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Justice League Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lobo Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:InJustice Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains